


Thick in the Waist, Cute in the Face

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually it's a nest, Age Regression, Fat Shaming, He just wants katsudon, Little!Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, katsudon, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri doesn't like the weight he puts on during off season. Luckily, Victor loves it enough for the both of them.





	Thick in the Waist, Cute in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I got earlier today. I was planning on finishing the WolfStar fic, but this was just so adorable and quick that I had to do it. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Check me out of Tumblr! There's plenty of adorable content in between fics! @Dinosaur-Hiding-In-The-Closet

Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared down at the scale. He had stood on it every day and hated to see the already large number grow higher. He knew Victor would put him through the wringer when off season was over and he debated if it was worth it to eat as much as he did. Katsudon was great but...did he really want to go through all the name calling and borderline torturous work causing him to lose practice time?

Now, Victor made it pretty clear that he loved the weight Yuuri put on. Always spreading kisses on Yuuri's stomach, cupping his developing rolls, and always refilling Yuuri's plate at least once after a meal. He always had a large smile when he was doing it as well. 

But... Could it be an act? 

Yuuri knew Victor could act. It was an important skill needed to interact with fans. That's not to say Victor didn't like his fans, quite the opposite actually. It's just that, some days it was harder to keep a bright smile on your face constantly. 

Even so, Yuuri lifted his shirt and looked in the mirror. He now had what some would call a muffin top. Placing a hand on his stomach cause said hand to sink into the soft skin. 

The slight moisture in his eyes grew to a running waterfall as he looked at himself. 

He wasn't good enough. He was too fat. He'd crack the ice. Too big. Victor wouldn't want a fat pig. 

*Knock knock*

Yuuri let out a startled noise as the sound interrupted his thoughts. 

"Yuuri? You've been in there for a while. Do you feel sick?" Victor asked worriedly. "We have some aspirin in the cabinet. Or could get some ginger ale!"

Victor's concern made Yuuri's tears flow faster. He didn't deserve that. He was too big. Victor deserved someone else. Someone not so fat. 

"Yuuri?" Victor repeated when he got no answer. 

"V-Victor..." 

"Open the door, sweetie."

Yuuri found himself doing so automatically. 

Victor burst in expecting to see Yuuri sick to his stomach but was surprised to see him looking perfectly fine except his tears. 

Then his eyes caught the weight scale that was usually sat under the sink. That paired with the fact that Yuuri's shirt was still up slightly gave him all the needed. 

"Oh my sweet sweet love... Don't cry." He said swooping in and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. "It's just a number."

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's chest with a sob. "Nooo! It's everything! I-I'll never be able to skate like this!"

"Yuuri you don't have to worry about that. It's off season. There's plenty of time to work it off. And it's only a few pounds."

"56."

"Huh?"

"It's 56 pounds. 56 pounds more than it should be."

Victor's eyes softened. "Oh love, 56 pounds or 500 pounds. It doesn't matter. We can handle it."

"But... You deserve..."

Victor cut him off with a kiss. "I deserve to be happy with the man of my dreams. That man is you Yuuri. You say I can have anyone? Well I want you." He said seriously. 

"But-"

"No buts, Katsuki Yuuri. I. Want. You. All 226 pounds of you."

Yuuri gave a watery smile. "You mean it?" 

"With every fiber of my being."

The couple basked in their warmth for a second before Victor pulled away. "Let's have a little night."

Before Yuuri could agree or protest, Victor took his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. 10 minutes later, they emerged with Yuuri in a nice set of red shortalls with a black and white striped shirt underneath. If anyone were close enough, they'd be able to hear a faint rustle as Victor led Yuuri to the living room. 

He left Yuuri for a minute only to come back with an armful of blankets and pillows. Within 5 minutes, the living floor was efficiently turned into a blanket nest. 

The Russian man led the younger boy over to the center of the nest and sat him down gently. From the coffee table, he produced a pacifier and popped it into Yuuri's mouth. 

Almost instantly, Yuuri began to suck on the rubber teat. It was hard to fight his little space after Victor so lovingly dressed him and even built him a nest.

"Now my little angel, I will make dinner and you will rest here until then." 

"Hoshi?" 

Victor smiled and produced the bear easily. "Settled?" He asked gently.

Yuuri nodded as he wrapped his arms around the bear. 

Just like that, Victor went into the kitchen leaving Yuuri with the TV playing some show or other that Yuuri was quickly entranced in. 

Soon enough, a delicious scent filled the apartment and Yuuri felt his stomach growl. 

He whined and shushed said stomach in embarrassment. 

Soon enough, his fiance came in carrying a tray laden with bowls and silverware. 

Victor sat the tray down near Yuuri and sat down in front of him. 

"I made your favorite, baby boy. Katsudon!" 

Yuuri felt his stomach growl in excitement. He ducked his head shyly and covered it with his Teddy. He didn't need food. He has just eaten a sandwich a few hours ago. "No thank you..." 

Victor pouted in a way he knew got Yuuri to give in. "But I made it just for you..." 

Yuuri felt bad and returned the pout. "... Just a little..." 

And just like that Victor's smile had returned. "Yay!"

As Yuuri reached for his bowl, his hands with gently grabbed. Confused, he looked up at Victor with wide eyes. "Daddy?"

In return, he received a warm smile. "Daddy wants to feed you baby boy. And if you're a very good boy and don't get messy, we can have ice cream after."

Yuuri gasped. It was rare for him to allow himself to eat both ice cream and katsudon in one day. Especially without going to the gym right after. And since he was little he wouldn't be moving around much to work it off either. 

"Really daddy?" 

"Really my cute little lamb."

The Japanese boy blushed and put his hands in his lap. "Okay Daddy..." He agreed quietly. 

Victor eagerly picked up a bowl and spooned up a bit of rice and pork. "Open up, sweetheart. Here comes the train!" 

Yuuri giggled but opened his mouth anyway to receive the bite. 

This continued throughout the whole bowl. Victor made sure to praise Yuuri after every mouthful as well. 

The Japanese boy managed to polish off 1 1/2 bowls of katsudon before leaning back and patting his full belly. "All done daddy!"

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, little one? Does your tummy want another bite?" 

Yuuri shook his head. "Tummy full...ice cream?" He asked shyly. 

Victor laughed warmly. "Are you sure you saved room for ice cream?" 

Victor's smile never left his face. He loved to take care of his darling boy and feeding him was just about way to do it. 

He didn't think when he started it that it would become such a big thing for him and he still doesn't fully understand it. There's just something about being able to nurish the younger boy that made him feel warm and needed. The Japanese boy's added weight only served as a happy reminder. 

He did that. He took care of his boy. He gave his love everything he needed. Victor would admit he might have a slight obsession with seeing Yuuri filled out. But he knew it was for Yuuri's own good.

Without him, Yuuri would probably starve to death from prioritize skating over eating. Victor relished in the opportunity to prevent that. 

"Yes, my love." He said standing with the tray. 

Soon, he came back with a small both with a couple scoops of ice cream. He saw Yuuri's eyes droop a bit and mentally high fived himself for causing that. 

Slowly, he feed Yuuri a few bites as said boy drifted in and out of sleep. Victor purposefully got such a small amount for that very reason. 

He didn't want to make the boy sick. 

When the bowl was finished, he set it on the coffee table and curled up around Yuuri. His hand settled on the full belly gently. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy, little one. Now it's time for sleep." 

Yuuri hummed knowingly. He was too content to argue. So with a full belly and a warm nest of blankets, he drifted off. 

Who knows... Maybe it was good to have a little extra weight if this was the treatment.


End file.
